degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-25320855-20140705072733
More ranting because I can't sleep. During this debate tonight over Disney films and the portrayal of Aurora and Snow White, I've come to a realization. Both of these underrated princesses share many similarities with two other female characters that I love; Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones and Rapunzel from Tangled. Snow White receives the same backlash that Sansa Stark gets from the Game of Thrones fandom. Critics of the film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, argue that Snow White is not an ideal role model for young girls because she's weak, spineless, and is essentially a one demential character. I can't say I agree. Let's look at her upbringing; Snow White has lost her mother and her father and she lives with her step-mother who, wishes to have her killed, simply because she's "the fairest of them all." She's the victim of the evil queen's wrath, and yet she still remains optimistic. Despite how bleak her life is, she still manages to see the good in the world and she survives. Give or take a few details, this sounds very similar to the story of Sansa. She has been stuck in King's Landing, where she is subjected to Joffrey's abuse and she witnesses her father's murder, and she is still able to put up this facade as a way to survive another day. Many individuals in the Game of Thrones fandom argue that Sansa is weak because she can't wield a sword like Arya. But, the fact that she was able to survive in the clutches of the Lannisters for so long demonstrates just how much mental strength she possesses. Another criticism that Snow White receives is that she's far too naive, which ultimately leads to her eating the apple that she receives from a complete stranger. My response to that is, what thirteen year-old girl isn't naive? She's still a child, and she still possesses her innocence, as did Sansa. They both dreamed of finding their "Prince Charming", who would sweep them off their feet and ride into the sunset. Both girls are strong in their own way, and they both possess the ability to survive in the clutches of their adversaries who wish to have them killed. I have also noticed some significant similarities between two other Disney Princesses; Rapunzel and Aurora. Now, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty is not typically a fan favorite because she's viewed as an airhead and just a naive and simple-minded girl. However, I can understand why Aurora was characterized this way. She has never experienced the real world and she has been cut off from the outside world for sixteen years. Of course she's not going be be aware of the dangers and how to compose oneself when meeting strangers. For her entire life, she had only has human contact with the three fairies. This same criticism is exactly why everyone loves Rapunzel. She's innocent and naive because she's been locked in that tower for eighteen years, with no one to talk to except an evil witch who kidnapped her and a chameleon. Everyone who has watched Tangled finds this trait to be so endearing.